The White Tail
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Rewrite of my rewrite of what happened Vegeta. It sucked balls so here it is! Again. You will know why the name of the title is what it is later in the story. I hope you like it and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah my redo is getting redone. Ironic huh? I've just did a once over and I think it was worse than the first story it began as. I am going to put much more effort in this one and probably won't redo it again. For everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed I thank you for the encouragement. It's very appreciated. Just to be clear Vegeta is in hell after he tried to defeat Buu but its alternate reality so Goku beats Buu on his own.

* * *

After Vegeta sacrificed himself to try and kill the terror of Majin Buu, he was immediately sent to king Yemma's desk, just to be sent to hell. Vegeta already knew where he was going, he didn't need some giants permission. The saiyan prince walked up to king Yemma's desk with a scowl on his face. His booted foot was tapping impatiently on the clean tiled floor. King Yemma looked up from his paper work, and smiled when he saw Vegeta waiting.

" Ah, Vegeta is it? It seems you have died once again. I'm terribly sorry, but you still must go to hell." King Yemma explained.

Vegeta scoffed. He wasn't an idiot of course he was going to hell! Where did they think he was going, heaven to play in the rose garden? Without acknowledging the giant, he was granted entrance to hell and escorted by a kind blue demon. In just a few minutes, Vegeta and the demon were at the gates of hell. Our favorite saiyan looked around at the landscape. It was a major disappointment. All it looked like was an abandoned red desert and cliffs.

" Well, here we are sir! " The blue demon said happily.

Vegeta nodded in his direction and walked through the gates of hell. Just like he remembered when he died in the fight with Frieza, boring to death, if he wasn't already dead. Vegeta decided he was going to take a small nap, he was exhausted after all. Finding a small cliff with a ledge he sat underneath and proceeded to fall asleep. Right before he fell asleep, he swore he heard a small chuckle. He deemed himself delirious.

* A few hours later*

Vegeta woke up by a loud noise, the one you hear when sharp nails run down a chalk board. With his sensitive ears it made him wince every time he heard the ear splitting opened his blurry eyes and peered around his surroundings and they landed on a tall figure. Vegeta actually felt a bit nervous. This figure was at least a good foot taller than him, and he was 5'2. Once fully awake Vegeta noticed he was chained to a wall, into a kneeling position. He pulled against the restraints.

" Seems like my Prisoner is awake. Trying to escape me? Not going to happen, but I will let you go once my business is finished. You probably are wondering who I am, right ?Little, little prince, you destroyed my planet. I was a only a boy about sixteen, I cannot even remember the name anymore, but I remember you. At the ripe age of ten." Chuckled the mysterious figure.

Vegeta swallowed, he knew that voice but couldn't think of the name if his life depended on it, which it did. A fist shot out and Vegeta's face whipped to the left. Blood trickled down his lip, and he spat it out. He growled lowly. Whoever that was would pay.

" Princey, hasn't your mother taught you any manners? Oh wait I am mistaken, if I recall she was raped to death! Man, once I heard I couldn't stop laughing because I knew you would break. Now, I'm going to break you, no crush you into dust! What a glorious day it is today. " The figure screeched.

Vegeta snarled.

" Who ever the hell you are, your planet deserved its demise! You think you can talk to the prince of all saiyans this way? Take me off these chains and then we can see." Vegeta gritted out.

The figure laughed loudly and stepped into the light. Then Vegeta remembered who he was. Dark Soul, as everyone calls him. He got his name because of how evil he is. A small slither of fear wove into his mind. Dark soul was once of those mages, kind of how Dende is, just a little different.

" You know who I am princey, don't you? I will have fun seeing you suffer. I'm going to make you wish you killed yourself earlier, and that you were never born. Just for fun, lets share some memories!" Dark soul hollered.

Vegeta felt the chains become tighter, and he was forced into the wall. It's jagged ends were digging into his back and drawing blood. Dark soul just laughed, and suddenly his eyes, which are a pale blue, turned completely white. He then opened his mouth and a black liquid leaked out of it, like paint. Vegeta watched in horror as the liquid dripped towards him, and then attached itself to his body. Soaking into the pores of his skin, and suddenly Vegeta's own black eyes, went completely white.

His body twitched and it was like he was having a seizure. Yells spurted from his lips, but it didn't sound like his voices, but dozens all mashed together as a whole. Dark soul had a smirk on his face even though black gunk was running out of his mouth like a waterfall. Vegetas screams and bellows echoed of the walls, as did Dark souls chuckles. What seemed like hours, which was a few minutes, all the pain stopped. The remaining black liquid slithered back to Dark soul and you could see his eyes once again.

Vegeta's body trembled and his chest heaved. He wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't about twenty something, he was seven years old. He could see all the horrid memories of his childhood flood back to him, and it seemed like it was playing in front of his eyes. One memory after another. He was a child again but he didn't look like how he did when he was nine. Whatever Dark soul put into him changed him. His olive skin was much too light and his black eyes were hazel. But what worried him the most was his new tail. It wasn't brown like his shoulder length hair but a pure white. His small hands trembled in fear, a fear he hasn't felt in decades.

" Oh Vegeta. You look frightened. What's the matter? Memories too much?" Mocked the evil figure before the young child.

That was the last thing Vegeta heard before he passed out. Vegeta woke up to be in a different spot and all alone. He shivered, some of those memories weren't his and they sent chills up his spine. Instead of being in the open Vegeta found the strength to stand and found a cliff with a ledge. The same cliff he fell asleep under. The horrified boy sat under the cliff with his knees hugged to his chest. Without knowing it he cried. He cried, in fear and in pain.

* Back on Earth*

In a celebration of the victory against Majin Buu, Bulma threw one of her famous parties. She herself wasn't having much fun, her mind was on Vegeta. They were going to wish him back once they collected all the dragon balls. Somewhere in her heart, she knew he was in blue haired scientist sighed and watched her guests enjoy themselves. Everyone was either dancing or eating. Goten and Trunks were embarrassing themselves on the dance floor with their childish moves. Gohan was trying not to laugh.

Goku on the other hand was the one mostly eating. He was always the first one at the dining table. He was finishing his tenth plate of food when he heard a voice in his head. Not the kind of voice where you are insane but a very important one. King Kai!

' Hi, king Kai. We defeated Majin Buu, and I'm -' Goku was cut off inside his head.

' There is someone in trouble Goku! You need to help them and fast. They're in hell, bring piccolo, but don't tell anyone else. Hurry!'

That was all Goku heard before the connection was cut off. Piccolo was a few yards away when he felt the prick of another mind connect to his and Goku's worried face. He knew something was wrong, they had to think of something quickly. Goku got an idea insanely quick, but that's expected in a crisis.

" Hey Bulma I forgot something at King Kais planet! I'm gonna bring piccolo we will be right back!" Goku shouted.

Bulma waved her hand and off they went.

* Back In Hell*

Vegeta was trying to fight off two demons that were beating him. After he huddled in the corner he heard footsteps. A small whimper escaped his lips and the demons found him. They wanted to ground him into mince meat. Screams erupted from his small throat every time a kick, punch, or slap connected with his body. A red hand grabbed his tail in a death grip. Vegeta froze, if his tail was broken, he wouldn't be able to take it. The now seven year old was on his hands and knees panting, tears running down the side of his face.

" P-please, leave my tail alone! J-just leave it alone!" Vegeta screamed.

The demons howled their laughter and a loud pop was heard, one after one. The tail was hanging limp and broken in the red demons hand. Our saiyan prince felt the excruciating pain once one bone popped. It felt like fire shooting up his spine and down his nerves. More tears ran down his face and he felt ready to faint. Just as his eyes started closing and darkness clouded his mind he saw to panicked figures.

" K-Kakarot..."

Goku watched as the small boy fainted, and said his name. Only one person calls him by his real name. Vegeta, the kid was Vegeta! Piccolo nodded and knocked the demons onto another side of hell. Carefully Goku slung Vegeta over his shoulder and they flew off. Every now and then Vegeta's body would quiver, like he was having a night mare. He was.

* Vegeta's Nightmare*

Vegeta was being chased. He was bruised, bloody, and battered, but he kept on running. Dead bodies littered the floors, and hung from the ceilings. Not all of the blood was his, it ran down on him. He had on tattered clothes, and bare feet. Who ever captured him wanted him back and to any consent. Before he escaped his capturer had him in a small cage, and beaten him unconscious. He was only ten years old! The saiyan prince knew he had to get away and when they opened the doors to give him a shower, more like rape him in the shower, he took his chance.

" Come back here you wretched creature!" A voice bellowed behind him.

It was getting closer to him, he could feel it in his bones. Picking up the speed he ran and turned the corner and into the dark shadows. Just as he thought he was safe, a hand reached out and grabbed him. He was trapped and held down with ki restraints. As he got a good look at the being before him he panicked. White eyes, and black oozing liquid. It ran down on him and went inside him. Twisting his DNA and turning him into something else. Vegeta screamed once he felt the black liquid coming out of his own mouth, and his body seized. He screamed again.

* End Of Vegeta's Nightmare*

" No! Stop, leave me alone!" Vegeta shouted.

His eyes shot open, and glistened with fear. Goku had almost dropped him when he heard his wail of terror. Piccolo told Goku to take them to a rest stop, or rather the look out. Locking onto Dende's ki, Goku teleported them. Dende yelped and fell flat on his face when he saw them.

" Geez Goku! Trying to kill the guardian of earth? How could you!" Dende joked.

he knew something was wrong when Goku didn't even crack a smile.

" Dende we have a really big problem. I think you should check it out." Piccolo said.

Dende nodded.

Goku carefully set down Vegeta on his feet who was unresponsive. Like he was frozen in a dream. Dende gasped at the sight and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and ran through his mind. As soon as he did he was flooded with terrible images, and something strange happened. Vegeta broke the hold.

" Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Get them out!" Vegeta cried.

His eyes frantically looked around and he held his hands on his temples, screaming. Dende backed away, there was something wrong, and he knew what it was. Goku was appalled and frightened at Vegeta's behavior. It was like something was inside him and he wanted it out. That pure white tail, it wasn't normal, Goku knew for sure. Every time Vegeta screamed or cried the tip of it would darken, and you could hear multiple voices.

" Goku, you have to calm him down! I can't help if you don't!" Dende told.

Piccolo stood in front of Dende to make sure he didn't get injured. Goku followed his command and walked towards the tortured child. He wasn't sure what to do. Our savior knew that he didn't like this one bit and it had to stop. He closed his eyes and created a dark place in his kind and connected it with Vegeta's. He saw Vegeta and thousands of dead bodies littered everywhere and Vegeta was covered in it. In his mind Goku ran to Vegeta and grabbed his shoulder. He tried to pull him out of his fear when he saw the look on his face. Pure white eyes, and black ooze out of his mouth.

He backed up when Vegeta turned his head and a smirk formed on his lips. He began to crawl toward Goku, leaving a black trail behind him.

" Kakarot...help me, Kakarot." He repeated it over and over.

Goku closed his eyes and yanked Vegeta out of his own mind, and into Gokus. Once he left his own hell hole, Vegeta's eyes were hazel again and his lips weren't oozing black liquid. Tears fell from his eyes. His body trembled and Goku wrapped his arms around him.

" It's okay Vegeta. You're okay now."

Goku and Vegeta saw Dende and Piccolo once again. Goku breathed a sigh of relief, that was terrifying. He kept Vegeta in that hug and wouldn't let him go. He wasn't okay, and he thought he never would be. The saiyan prince gasped and looked around.

" K-Kakarot...get them out. They're- they're in me kakarot! And I can't get them out." Vegeta mumbled.

Goku didn't know what he wanted out. Vegeta chanted those three sentences over and over like a broken record. As Goku stared at him, he swore he saw a drop of black out of Vegeta mouth, fall onto the tiled floor. Dende stalked toward them and piccolo followed behind silently. Dende held his hand on Vegeta's shoulder again and reached out and tried to find what was wrong. He jerked his hand back.

" G-Goku. There are multiple voices inside him. But they are all dead, I know for sure. He has memories that aren't his own and he wants them out, that's what he means. " Dende explained.

" I-I want them out..." Was the last thing Vegeta said before he vomited black gunk and passed out. With his eyes open, and white. Goku looked in horror, it was like the image he saw.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you like. Sorry for repeating liquid a thousand times, I couldn't think of something else. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Double update! Love me? Love me! Don't own.

* * *

After Vegeta passed out Dende had Mr. PoPo clean up the strange liquid. He then took Vegeta to the showers to get cleaned up and perhaps tell him what happened. Piccolo made him a pair of white pants and a white shirt. They all then went into the dining room where dipped up a hefty meal. Goku drooled and went back to the situation at hand. Vegeta sat silently in the corner with his chair and his hands fidgeted. It seemed like he couldn't stay still.

" Vegeta, please we want to help you. Tell us what happened." Urged Dende.

Vegeta looked up and had a nervous expression on his face. His eyes darted back and forth, like he was looking for an escape. Every now and then his tail would flick viciously and you could hear it crack the air. Piccolo had gone to meditate and think about the situation leaving only me, Dende, and Vegeta.

" I-...It was...b-black and.." Vegeta started but abruptly stopped.

He wrapped his arms around himself. Whatever had happened to him in hell, was effecting him terribly. It bothers me to see such a frail and scared child where the proud person I knew is supposed to be. Dende went to make some tea in the kitchen with to calm down the nerves or something. Vegeta definitely needed something to calm his nerves.

Dende came back with the tea and poured a cup for everyone. He must have put a sedative or relaxant in Vegeta's because he took it with trembling hands and sniffed it, before dropping the hot liquid on the ground. His face became panicked and his tail whipped faster behind him.

" Y-you're trying to...p-poison me! You're just like him! T-to think...I a-almost dr-drank it!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku's heart reached out to Vegeta when he saw the fear in his now hazel eyes. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he felt like they betrayed him. Dende held his head down in shame, but Goku knew he was trying to do the right thing. Quickly Goku went to sit down next to Vegeta and try to calm him, but his head snapped to the side so fast, you'd think his neck would be broken. Deep inside the hazel eyes was a craze, and haunting.

" Vegeta, Dende was just trying to help-" Goku pleaded.

" No! No one can help me, I'm destined for eternal torture." Vegeta chuckled, but with multiple voices making one, was heard.

It seemed like they echoed across the walls and suddenly Vegeta went completely complacent. Goku had made sure he didn't faint with his eyes open. Dende then came over and out his hand onto Vegeta's head instead of his shoulder, where he could get a better way of understanding.

"...they want me...d-don't..let them..." Vegeta whispered.

Dende's eyebrows frowned and his antennae twitched. He was in deep concentration, and Goku could only watch from the sidelines. The white tail was doing strange things throughout the whole process. It turned, flipped,and curled around itself like it was making a sign. The tail had something to do with it, it was giving them a sign. But what?

" Goku, it's...insane. What I saw, and...heard, there was so much blood and dead bodies. It was like watching a horror film." Dende stated.

Goku could relate. After he and Vegeta shared that tiny slip of memories, it was like Dende said, a horror film. Those images would forever be burned inside his head and attached to his memory. Vegeta had started talking again.

" ...so much pain...I-I..." He never finished.

His body, like it was being controlled by strings, had arched like a bow. His small hands gripped his skull in a death grip and his nails pierced his skin. Blood ran down his hands in rivers. Vegeta felt like he was watching his body, not inside it. It was the most frightening experience. His body then bent over, with so much force, he fell out of the chair and landed on his hands and knees.

It was like when he was possessed. He kept shaking his head, but no screams, just groans and moans. Dende had backed up and told to take cover, something bad just might take place.

" I hate them...every l-last one! T-they...want me...I-I didn't do anything..." Vegeta snarled.

Goku took the initiative and tried a different tactic. He had a hand full of his pure energy, and with a grunt, pushed it into Vegeta. Just as he did that Vegeta stopped his speaking and the crazed look in his eyes vanished. They filled with tears and he looked into Goku's eyes, pleading.

" K-Kakarot , what's wrong with me? M-my body...I-I can't...control it." Vegeta sniffled.

Tears welled up in Goku's eyes, he felt Vegetas pain hit him full force because of the special bond he had with his prince. Vegeta didn't trust himself to move and he sat there. Goku picked him up and took him to a room. It was a medium sized bedroom, dresser and a bed, but it was right next to his. Just incase Vegeta had another episode he would know.

Goku pulled back the covers and laid Vegeta in the bed. He was very concerned and he didn't want to leave the boy alone. The saiyan prince did have the right to have privacy and Goku chose to leave him in peace. Once Goku left the room Vegeta laughed. And laughed and laughed. He laughed until he couldn't breathe and was red faced.

The saiyan prince smirked and dragged his nails down his face leaving red welts and blood trails. He was being controlled and his eyes went white for the third time. A groan could be heard in the quiet room and Vegeta ripped off the blanket Goku put on him.

" It's...too hot...w-why..is this ...happening..." Vegeta ground out.

He tore the sleeves off of the shirt he was wearing and the pant legs off his pants. The black liquid inside his body soared with energy and it mixed with his blood. Vegeta watched what happened to his body inside his ind, because he was trapped. Every time he had one of these spells it made him feel like he was trapped inside his own body.

* * *

Author Note: End of the chapter. Hope you like. I'm enjoying this so much more than the last two! This story is going to be amazing. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey I'm back! I'm so bad with updates, they are so far apart. Anywho lets get to this story.

Vegeta's POV

When I woke up, I didn't remember falling asleep, it felt like I was floating. Sitting up I looked around, noticing I was in a very warm bed. I climbed out on wobbly feet and walked to the bathroom. My feet dragged and I felt drained. What I saw in the mirror was terrifying. Dried blood on the side of my face and hollow holes for eyes. With a grimace I turned away from the mirror and walked down stairs. Every step was agonizing and I gritted my teeth until I reached the living room. As soon as I steeped inside it seemed like the temperature got 40 degrees colder.

" Oh hey Vegeta! Come eat with us." I heard Kakarot shout.

Bulma whacked him in the head and whispered something but I couldn't hear it. Slowly I shuffled to the table and sat in a chair, my tail flipping behind me. Bulma gulped and I finally noticed piccolo was sitting with her. For some reason that made me very angry and I clenched my fists underneath the table.

" So Hun, do you want anything-"

" No. I do not want anything." I interrupted Bulma rudely.

Her delicate hands rubbed each other and I saw sweat beginning to form. A wicked smile slid Across my face and I couldn't help but chuckle in my head. These weaklings have no idea what they are dealing with. Piccolo cleared his throat and nodded my way. So he wanted to talk? Fine by me.

" Come on Vegeta I need a word with you." He grunted.

Stepping away from the table I followed Piccolo to the outside porch and waited for him to speak. Before I answered anything I had to analyze what he wanted. He seemed very suspicious of my behavior and honestly I couldn't give a damn. My tail was twirling angrily and I felt a click in my head before everything went black.

...

" Vegeta! Wake up!" A body was shaking me and quickly I shoved it backwards and kicked it away.

Scrambling to my feet, for some reason I was on the ground, and held my guard up. I didn't feel fit. Not like before, somehow different and I didn't like it one bit.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Piccolo shouted.

His green fist was meant to hit my temple to daze me but I tilted my head. A gleam went over my eyes and a haze over my brain. I grabbed his arm and gripped it in my hands before pouring ki into my palms and tearing the arm of in a haste. He snarled and backed away. Purple blood dripped onto the ground. It got on my skin and I licked it off my face.

" Do not touch me. Never touch me. I-I hate it.." I heard myself say.

Piccolos arm grew back with his shout and I felt my body twist in a sickening way. He took a step back and held out a hand. It was drenched in his blood and flaring with ki. I laughed at him and shot into the air to land onto his chest with a sickening crunch. My foot jammed into his neck and I dug my bare toes into the flesh choking him.

" I-I know y...you're not Vegeta...I..know it.." He spluttered.

I threw my head back and howled my amusement. Crossing my arms and spitting on the ground I looked at him. What a pathetic excuse of life. He deserves to die ten times over. Tortured and brutally killed. Digging my foot even harder into his throat I wanted answers.

" How did you know I'm not Vegeta? Tell me now or die."

His hand grasped my ankle and I twisted my foot around. He started to turn a light purple. He was suffocating. Taking off some of the pressure he gulped down the much needed air and tried to speak.

" He's n-not this c-cruel..."

" Oh he's not? He has killed thousands and tortured millions more! You don't know anything about him. His daily torture with himself, self hate nothing! But just because he helped save this pitiful planet you think he's one of you." I snarled.

A serene came over me and I lifted my foot off of piccolo and he sat up coughing. Tears ran down my face and I sniffed. They would never know how I feel or what goes through my mind. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I wrenched it away.

" You will not know how I feel...you live your happy life while I watch still miserable..._**you will never know the pain I feel on a daily basis!**_" I cried out.

I started to scream. Screaming and not stopping until my throat burned and was raw. My fists pounded the ground and left dents and my fists were a bloody mess. I panted and saliva dripped out of my mouth and onto the ground.

" Vegeta! Calm yourself. Please you're going to get hurt!"

I whipped towards him and I felt ready to burst.

" No! Never will I ever calm down!"

Then I fell onto my knees. Piccolo found it safe enough to come near me and carefully helped me off the ground. The wind had picked up and I shivered in its grasp. I knew for he whole time we walked back into the living room piccolo stared at my tail. That's a bad idea. I know for a fact that tail is outlandish and I was getting rid of it. Kakarot had left because Bulma told him to I heard and I went into the bathroom.

Grabbing a nearby razor I snatched off the blade. Gripping it in my hand I stuffed a towel in my mouth and started to cut that tail off. My hands trembled and blood was running between my fingers.

I sobbed in relief when I felt the dreaded tail fall onto the floor. I looked at the mess and sighed. A sharp pain topped my celebration and it continued to flare. I screamed and suddenly the tail spurted out of my back.

Shaking I stared into the mirror in horror. There it was that white tail whipping in the back of me and all hope was gone. Something wasn't right and now I knew it for sure.

Author Note

Okay it's not my best chapter but oh well. Hopefully you like it.


End file.
